


The Best Birthday Blowjob Ever

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caught, Caught pre sex, Happy!Gallavich, Humour, M/M, Oral Sex, Surprise Party, The Gallaghers - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Surprise birthday party for Mickey, which Ian forgot he organised.





	

Mickey and Ian stumbled into the Gallagher household too drunk and too horny to realise it was pitch black and suspiciously quiet. It was Mickey's birthday and things at his new job had been tense for a few weeks so Ian promised to make it the best day ever for him. After hours of dancing, drinking and grinding at the club they had finally made it home with one thing on their minds. 

'Im gonna give ya-' Ian stopped his sentence half way to hiccup 'the best birthday blowjob ever' he slurred. Even in the dark, Mickey knew the other boy had a lop sided sloppy smirk on his face. Some how he dropped to his knees and was fumbling with Mickey's zipped when the lights turned on and it seemed that every single person the boys had ever met were stood expectantly in the Gallagher's cramped living room and kitchen. 

Mickey jumped out of his skin so much that Ian head butted his crotch. Mickey yelped and grabbed his balls while Ian sheepishly turned to see his entire family watching him. Sobering up at an alarming rate, Mickey with the one free hand not cradling his junk, grabbed Ian and made him stand up. Lip was the first one to break the silence and scoffed 'Ian, little brother, you do remember when you text me a few hours and told everyone to come over to surprise your-' Lip made exaggerated air quotes 'best friend and boyfriend for a surprise party didn't you?' Debbie finally realised what scene almost played out in front of her and gagged whilst playfully hitting Ian's shoulder. Iggy and Colin suddenly appeared from the corner to give Mickey a pat on the back and apologised for stopping the best birthday b-. Very drunk Mickey was still a very strong Mickey and skilfully caused both of his heavy built brothers to double over. Mandy, Fiona and V were laughing and crying the in the corner whilst Carl scowled at his brother and his boyfriend who has traumatised him one too many times.

In the midst of all this commotion, Liam whose bedtime it was defiantly passed, spotted a shiny blue wrapper near where his brother was kneeling moments ago. His eyes lit up and he shouted 'TOY!' Whilst every Gallagher and Milkovich lunged forward and shouted 'NO!'

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost smutty does that count? At some point I will go for a full blown smut but I don't think I'm ready yet! I missed little Yev in this story but this seemed a while after 4x11 and before shit got weird and sad. Svetlana probably took the kid and Ian and Mickey could continue their relationship before Ian developed bipolar. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
